


Morning

by MikoGalatea



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Nel is always out of bed by morning's first light.





	Morning

Nel was out of bed by the morning’s first light.

During the war with Airyglyph, it had been a necessity for her to prepare for battle as soon as possible, lest the enemy strike while Arias still slept; because of this, she counted herself fortunate if she got a full night’s sleep. Immediately she began to get dressed, changing her nightclothes for her soldier’s uniform even as she was combing her hair.

She opened the door to leave and get herself some breakfast, but was stopped when she heard a soft rustling sound from her bed.

"Nel... what are you doing?" Clair stirred in the sheets and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Nel politely closed the door before turning to face the other woman. "I wanted to make preparations for the day as soon as possible," she told her.

Her friend smiled at her with half-lidded eyes. "You make it sound like we’re heading out to battle again," she said. "The war’s been over for three months now."

"Has it?" It hadn’t felt as long as that to Nel. "Well, be that as it may, I still have a lot of work to do."

Clair shook her head; she’d always known the other Crimson Blade to be a workaholic, even before they had both enlisted as soldiers. "You ought to take a break sometimes, Nel. I heard that Her Majesty was concerned that you’re overexerting yourself. Now that the war’s over, it wouldn’t hurt to rest for a day or two."

The redhead laughed softly. "You worry far too much for me, Clair. I hope you’re not trying to stop me bringing you your breakfast this morning."


End file.
